Rise
by YoGurlB
Summary: What happens when our favorite Alpha and Beta are forced to attend a baby shower while extremely horny? Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight or the characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer! **

"I never understood the point of these things," Leah said, grabbing another cup of sherbet punch. It was probably her fifth cup already and she was wishing it had alcohol in it to ease her nerves.

The whole pack plus some of the family was at Emily's baby shower in the Uley backyard. Leah never understood the point of these things. Maybe Leah was just bitter and couldn't get over the fact that her cousin was having a baby by her ex-boyfriend. Maybe. The whole pack and family was gathered around Emily as she opened gifts. Leah stood away from everyone, devouring cups of sherbet punch while they all gushed over Emily's growing belly and gifts.

"Why aren't you over there with everyone else," Jacob asked, joining Leah at the table. He grabbed his own cup of sherbet punch, throwing his head back as he dumped the contents into his mouth. "Being anti-social?"

"I just hate these things," Leah replied, grabbing another cup. Jacob grabbed her hand and pushed it away from the table.

"You've had too many. Save some for the kiddos." Jacob pulled the cup from Leah's hand and set it back on the table. Claire and Taylor ran up to the table. Taylor was Paul and Rachel's three year old daughter.

"Can I have some punch pwease," Taylor asked tugging on Jacob's jeans.

"Sure. You want some too Claire," Jacob asked, handing Taylor a cup of punch.

"Yes please," Claire replied, batting her eyelashes at Jacob. Jacob chuckled and handed a cup to Claire. The two girls said thank you and ran off towards Emily.

"I don't think Quil would be happy with you stealing his imprint," Leah said.

"And I don't think you would be very happy about it either. Now would you," Jacob asked, placing a hand on Leah's waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Jake," Leah murmured, pulling out of his grasp.

Leah and Jacob had grown closer when they broke away from Sam's pack. What started off as a friendship was now blossoming into something more, if Leah would let it. Her constant fear of being hurt again is what kept their relationship stagnant. Every time Jacob felt like he was getting somewhere with her, she shut him out, putting up a wall that was impossible for him to break down.

Leah looked up at Jacob through her thick eyelashes. She grabbed another cup of punch, guzzled it down and walked towards the back door of the house. Jacob wasn't going to follow her but quickly changed his mind.

"Why do you keep doing that," Jacob asks once he finds Leah in the kitchen. She opens a bag of potato chips and stares back at Jacob with a blank expression on her face. Jacob hates that he can never read her emotions, read what she's thinking. The only time she seems to open up is when he's fucking her in the wee hours of the morning. Jacob was growing tired of only having a sexual relationship with his Beta, he wanted something more and he was sure Leah did too.

"Doing what," Leah asked. Jacob glared at Leah, slowly walking towards her and forcing her back against the counter. Leah smirked at him, causing his blood to boil in all the wrong places. He knew what she was doing. She played this game with him all the time, knowing what it would lead to. "Doing what Jake?" Leah laughed as Jacob tickled her sides. "Stop….oh my god…Jake… stop!"

"Sounds like a porno in here," Paul said, walking through the back door. Jacob quickly stepped back from Leah and she straightened her shirt. "You two could at least get a room." Paul winked before taking a long sip from the milk carton.

"That's disgusting," Leah gagged as Paul took another swig of milk.

"Not as disgusting as you and Jacob about to fuck in Sam's kitchen. What are you two doing in here anyway," Paul asked.

"That's none of your business," Jacob snapped. Paul smirked and went back outside to join the pack.

"He's so annoying." Leah glared at the closed back door. Leah and Paul never got along, even when we were younger. Like the rest of the pack, Paul had the biggest crush on Leah but she would never give him the time of day. One day Paul decided he wanted to kiss Leah and she pushed him in the sandbox on the playground. Paul cried because he thought he was going to lose all of his hair because of the sand. He was so humiliated that day and ever since then his goal was to make Leah's life a living hell.

"I know right. Want to get out of here and have some real fun," Jacob asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Leah took the hint and grabbed his hand. Leah and Jacob didn't even bother to tell anyone they were leaving.

"My house or your's," Jacob asked, gripping the steering wheel tightly. His hormones were raging and Leah's long, toned legs resting on his dash weren't helping his appetite.

"Mine," Leah replied quickly. Jacob turned down the street that led to the Clearwater home. "Think they'll notice we're gone?"

"Who cares," Jacob shrugged. He picked up speed when Leah placed her hand on his upper thigh. "Leah." Jacob warned, earning a chuckle from Leah.

"Awww Jakey poo doesn't like my game?"

"You're asking for it Clearwater." Jacob sharply turned the last corner and pulled up in the Clearwater's drive-way. He quickly got out of the car and moved to the passenger side. He ripped the door open and yanked a smiling Leah Clearwater out.

"Geez, you don't have to be so rough," Leah huffed. "Ahhh!" Leah screamed as Jacob lifted her off the ground and threw her over his shoulder.

"I thought you liked it rough," Jacob said, smacking Leah on her backside.

"Put me down Jacob," Leah squealed. Jacob placed her on the ground and she sprinted to the front door, unlocking it and running inside. Jacob chased her up the stairs to her room as Leah laughed loudly. Jacob caught her by her waist and led her into her bedroom. As soon as the bedroom door was shut, Jacob pushed Leah roughly against the wall and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was violent, desperate and would surely result in bruises on their lips. Leah pushed her tongue roughly in her Alpha's mouth, attempting to take control of the kiss. Jacob broke away from the kiss and pulled Leah's shirt over her head. "So much for taking it slow." Leah said as Jacob pressed his lips to hers once again. Leah's legs locked around his waist as he walked back towards her bed.

"Have we ever," Jacob replied, his breath tickling Leah's nose.

"Dammit Jake," Leah gasped as Jacob bit her neck roughly. Leah could smell her own arousal and she knew he could smell her too. Jacob buried his tongue between Leah's breast, nipping, sucking, touching. Leah gripped the back of Jacob's head, kneading her fingers through his cropped hair.

"Leah!" Sue Clearwater called from the bottom of the steps.

"Fuck," Leah groaned pushing Jacob off of her. Leah could hear her mother stomping up the steps. "Where's my shirt?"

Jacob threw her a shirt from her one of her open drawers before Sue burst through the door. "Leah Elaine Clearwater why would you…what are you doing in here?" Sue turned her attention toward Jacob who was attempting to hide behind the closet door. No one wanted to come in contact with an angry Sue Clearwater. She was a scary as Leah when she got mad. "I know you two weren't doing what I think you were!"

"Mom you can't just come busting in my room like that," Leah replied, hiding her face in her hands.

"You don't tell me what to do young lady! How dare you leave your cousin's baby shower to screw Jacob Black. And Jacob wait until I tell your father. You two should be ashamed of yourselves," Sue yelled.

"Moooooom," Leah groaned.

"Don't mom me! You two better get back to that party," Sue continued. She shook her head as she left the room mumbling something about 'hormonal wolves'.

"That was super embarrassing." Leah covered her face as she fell back down to her bed.

"We can finish where we left off and then head back to the party," Jacob replied, moving back to the bed.

"You two better not even think of continuing whatever you were doing," Sue yelled.

"I'm starting to wonder if your mom is a wolf since she has bionic hearing," Jacob chuckled.

"No it's just a mother thing. Let's go before she throws a fit."

"Where did you two disappear off to," Embry asked as the pair entered the Uley residence.

"Leah forgot to turn off the coffee pot at home," Jacob replied bluntly. Leah shook her head at Jacob's ill attempt at lying. He was always a horrible liar when it came to their whereabouts when they disappeared for long periods of time. Leah really didn't feel like being at the baby shower now. Her mother completely ruined her moment at getting some from her Alpha. Now she was horny and hungry. Not a good combination for Leah at the moment.

"Yea Jacob was adding some cream to Leah's coffee," Paul chimed in. Leah and Jacob growled at Paul as Sam growled at Jacob.

"Ewwwwww," Seth moaned, covering his ears.

"Shut up Paul, you're just mad Rachel hasn't been giving it up to you since Taylor was born," Leah shot back.

"I always knew you were nailing Leah, you two aren't good at hiding your sex hair," Quil added, earning a high-five from Jared and Embry.

"Shut the hell up Quil!" Jacob and Leah yelled in unison.

"Aww they even say the same thing at the same time," Jared cooed. The room erupted in laughter as Jacob and Leah glared at their pack members. Sam just sat in the corner with his arms crossed and his lips set in a straight line.

**I know, I know you all probably hate me for skipping out on the sex scene. But there are two parts to this so maybe Leah will get her some from her Alpha. This idea came to me dream form. This is the second dream I've had about our Alpha and Beta this week! Hopefully I can dream up the next chapter so I can deliver you some lemony goodness. I've never actually written a lemon before so this will be my first try. I'm a little nervous but I think I'll do fine *bites nails*. Thanks for reading in advance! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight or the characters! Stephanie Meyer owns it all! **

"What you're doing is dangerous Leah," Sam said as he walked into the kitchen. Leah was helping Emily put away dishes. Emily glanced between the two wolves frantically, knowing her cousin was about to light into Sam. Leah slowly placed the kitchen towel on the counter and turned to face her ex-boyfriend.

"What are you talking about Uley," Leah asked, tilting her head to the side.

Sam sighed and sat at the kitchen table. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Ohhhh I see. Fuck you Sam," Leah spat and stomped out of the kitchen. She could hear Sam following behind her.

"Are you really sleeping with him," Sam asked, grabbing Leah's arm and forcing her to turn around.

"Let me go." Leah yanked her arm away and continued walking towards the living room.

"Leah…"

"Uley don't touch me or I'll kick your tongue down your throat. Why are you so worried about what I'm doing anyway? You have a pregnant wife in there, worry about her," Leah spat, turning on her heel.

Sue Clearwater shook her head as her daughter spat obscenities under her breath. "I wish you two could just get along for five minutes."

"Ha! Like that'll happen," Jared added. Leah slapped Jared in the back of his head and grabbed the to-go plate that she fixed for herself.

"I'm going home. See you all later," Leah announced.

Like every other night, Leah left her window cracked for her Alpha. She knew she had to put a stop to this soon before someone got hurt. It was a bad idea from the start and she knew that but it was so hard to resist someone like Jacob. Not only was he very attractive but it was something about him that made him so warm and easy to talk to. Leah had figured that out when she joined his pack. Before then he was that annoying boy pining after a girl who wanted nothing to do with him romantically. Leah could remember the times she teased him about chasing after Bella and how he would shoot her down with some remark about Sam imprinting on Emily. It hurt Leah to the core but she just shook his insults off and threw one right back at him. After joining his pack, Leah and Jacob began to form a friendship. Jacob opened up to Leah about his love for Bella while Leah told him about how her and Sam's sudden breakup has scarred her. It was the first time Leah had talked to anyone about the situation and Jacob seemed to really listen to what she had to say. As time went on, the friendship began to take a turn for something a little more. Soft caresses turned into hand holding, kisses on the cheek turned into kisses on the lips and play fighting turned into waking up to each other the next morning. Their relationship had blossomed so much over the last few years but Leah knew she had to end it. There was no way she could experience what she had experienced with Sam. Sam was right. What they were doing was so dangerous. Someone was going to get hurt in the end and Leah had a bad feeling it would be her.

Leah took off her clothes and threw on an old pair of sweat pants and a tattered shirt. She pulled her hair in a messy bun and popped _Mulan _into her DVD player. Leah always had a fascination with Disney movies, which many people didn't know. Jacob found out about her fascination one night when he walked in on her crying while watching _Lion King_. Leah made him promise that he wouldn't mention that moment to anyone or she would seriously injure him.

"Mulan again," Jacob asked as he closed her window. She hadn't even realized he had climbed in.

"It's my favorite one," Leah replied, not taking her eyes of the TV. Jacob turned her bedroom light off and snuggled up to her in her bed. "What's wrong with you?" Leah asked, noticing the crease between Jacob's brows.

"I got into it with Sam," Jacob responded. "As usual he thinks he can have his cake and eat it too."

"What'd he say this time?"

"Something about breaking my neck if I hurt you. I think he forgets I'm the true Alpha which makes me faster, stronger and sexier than him any day." Jacob winked. Leah shook her head at the last part of his statement. Well Jacob did have a better body than Sam, although Sam didn't have a wimpy body either. "And my Beta is sexier than his too."

"Well duh," Leah replied, ruffling Jacob's hair. Jacob grabbed her hand and put it to his lips. "You're really sweet when you wanna be."

"Huh? I'm always nice to you," Jacob lied.

Leah pursed her lips. "Don't even tell that lie. Remember what you did to me the other day?"

Jacob squinted his eyes as he tried to recall. "Oh yea. Sorry." Jacob smiled mischievously.

"Yea you pushed me face first in that muddy puddle," Leah added.

"But I made it up to you as always right," Jacob asked, biting Leah's ear causing her to shriek. "Shhhh your mom and Seth were heading home when I left. I don't know if they made it yet." Jacob planted small kisses down Leah's neck.

"Jake…stop…Jake let's watch the movie first," Leah pleaded as Jacob rolled on top of her, planting big, sloppy kisses along her chest. "Would you stop?" Leah giggled.

"Awww come on Lee. You've seen Mulan a million times," Jacob replied, reaching under Leah's shirt. She had to admit she was still pissed about her mother interrupting them earlier. Jacob lifted Leah off the bed and unclasped her bra.

"Look at you doing what I taught you oh so long ago," Leah laughed. Jacob's first time with her was amusing and it was something he didn't like to be reminded off. He couldn't figure out how to get her bra unclasped and compared the clasp to a Rubik's cube. He fumbled with the condom too and Leah had to help him get that on. Jacob really got pissed off when he didn't stick her in the right hole on his first try. It was a complete disaster but now Jacob was a pro thanks to Leah and the internet.

"Shut up," Jacob replied. He pushed Leah's legs open with one of his and eased his way in between them. "Why the hell did you put these on?" Jacob asked, referring to Leah's sweatpants. Leah started to pull them down but Jacob caught her hands. "I got'em." Leah smiled as Jacob slowly pulled her sweatpants down, revealing her boy shorts. "Really Leah?" Leah laughed loudly at Jacob's irritation but quickly covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"You don't like my shorts," Leah cooed. Jacob rolled his eyes and pulled Leah's pants off.

"They're slightly annoying. You knew I was coming over, why would you leave them on," Jacob asked, resting his hands on both sides of Leah, pinning her to the bed with his weight. She moaned as buried his face in her neck.

"Well you're still fully clothed and you haven't even finished undressing me," Leah responded. Jacob smirked and slid his hand down her side. His fingers slowly slid into her underwear and grazed her center.

"Shhhh." Jacob covered Leah's mouth. He pulled at her shorts and yanked them off, ripping them in half. "I hope you didn't want those." Jacob whispered as he tore Leah's shirt open with his other hand.

"Fuck Jake, I actually do like some of my clothes," Leah complained. "Ahhh!" Leah moaned as Jacob inserted two fingers inside of her.

"If you don't keep quiet, I'm gonna have to leave you hanging," Jacob chuckled.

"You could've warned me asshole," Leah whimpered, trying to stifle another moan. Jacob pressed his lips to Leah's, roughly pushing his tongue into her mouth. He pulled away and pulled his shirt over his head. Leah traced the outline of his abs with her fingers tips as he unbuttoned his pants. Jacob threw his pants to the side and Leah pulled his lips back down to hers. She grazed his bottom lip with her tongue before forcing it through Jacob's lips. This kiss wasn't like many of their other ones, which were rough. This kiss was soft and slow, both of them savoring every moment like it was their last. Leah thought back to earlier that night, when she kept telling herself that she had to end this before it turned bad. It was going to be hard for her to tell Jacob that they couldn't continue whatever this was they had. Leah's thoughts were interrupted by the warmth that entered her core.

"Sorry," Jacob apologized.

"For what," Leah asked not thinking Jacob noticed her jumping.

"You jumped. Must have meant I hurt you," Jacob replied, pecking her lips softly.

"Nope," Leah lied.

"Mmmhhhhmmm." Jacob continued to move slowly in and out of Leah. Her moans grew louder, even when he kept shushing her.

"Jake," Leah moaned his ear. She gripped his back with her nails, trying to leave her mark on him. Her breath hitched as she felt herself coming close.

"Shit Lee." Jacob's thrusted into her harder. Leah savored the last few moments, tracing Jacob's face, not taking any kiss for granted. If she was going to end it tonight, she at least wanted to remember this last time. She was the first to finish, followed by Jacob a few minutes later. He collapsed on top of her.

"You've gotten really good at this," Leah said after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmmm." Leah caressed Jacob's back as he snuggled into her neck. After a few minutes he rolled off of her and pulled her into his chest. "What's on your mind?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing, just tired," Leah replied.

"Leah I know you by now. What's wrong," Jacob asked again.

"Nothing. Why does something have to be wrong with me because I'm quiet," Leah asked, pulling the covers closer.

"What's wrong?" Jacob wasn't going to lay off.

"Ugh. I…I don't know if we can keep doing this Jacob," Leah blurted out.

Jacob pulled Leah's face up so he could get a good look at her. "Doing what?"

"This. Someone's gonna get hurt and I don't want that for either of us," Leah replied, picking at her nails.

Jacob grabbed her hands. "Why do you think that?"

"Imprinting."

"Fuck imprinting," Jacob snapped. "You can't keep living your life around imprinting Lee. You'll never be happy."

"We can't keep pretending that it couldn't happen though," Leah argued.

"So you're willing to give up something good because you're afraid I'll imprint. Imprinting is pretty rare and I would have probably imprinted by now. Plus when am I ever around new girls?"

Leah sighed. Jacob did have a point. He was always with the pack and rarely saw new people unless they ventured outside of La Push, which wasn't often. "Why do you have to be such a smart ass?"

"You're just mad because I'm right," Jacob smiled and pinched Leah's cheek.

"Still doesn't take away from the fact that it couldn't happen Jake. We can't just keep pretending like it wouldn't."

"What about if you imprinted," Jacob asked.

"I can't. I'm infertile."

"You diagnosed yourself, you don't know that," Jacob replied.

"I don't have a period anymore."

"Okay, okay, you don't have to say the word," Jacob huffed. "But for real Lee, I will try my best to not hurt you. If I do you get to kick my ass. I will let you."

"You wouldn't have to let me because I would just do it," Leah responded.

"Sure, sure."

Leah laid her head on Jacob's chest. Leah was afraid but she felt a little better after talking with Jacob about their situation. Although that fear would take a while to get over, Leah figured she could give them a try. At least if it didn't work she would know she invested herself in them. Plus she would be allowed to kick his ass. Leah smiled at the thought of throwing Jacob around her yard.

"Jake?"

Jacob answered her with a light snore. He was always the first to fall asleep. Leah pulled the comforter over him, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Leah and Jacob were awakened by the smell of breakfast cooking downstairs. Jacob quickly began to put his clothes on and threw Leah some sweats and a shirt from her drawers. He was about to climb out the window when Leah caught his arm.

"Stay for breakfast," Leah said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"But your mom-" Jacob snaked his arms around Leah's waist.

"Come on before Seth eats everything," Leah replied, grabbing Jacob's hand and pulling him out of the room.

Leah and Jacob ran down the steps to the kitchen.

"Good morning mom," Leah said as they entered the kitchen. "Can my boyfriend join us for breakfast?"

Jacob's eyes widened and a smiled spread across his face.

Sue paused at the stove and Seth spit out his orange juice. "Yea sure Lee." Sue smiled. "Seth, clean that juice up."

Leah popped Seth in the back of the head and took her place at the table.

"When did this happen," Sue asked, cracking another egg in the skillet.

"It's been this way for a while now actually," Leah said, placing her hand on Jacob's leg under the table.

"Oh really? Hmmm I knew something was up. Just don't knock my daughter up Jake," Sue warned.

"Mooooooom," Seth whined.

"Oh shush Seth, that's how you were made," Leah teased.

"Come on Lee, images please," Seth replied.

"Oh I won't Mrs. Clearwater," Jacob answered.

"Good because I'll have to hurt you," Sue shook the spatula at Jacob.

Of course no one ever wanted Sue Clearwater pissed off.

**Took my all day to write this but I finally finished it! Yay for me! So that was my first semi-lemon. I felt really awkward writing it at first but I they'll get better as I continue to write them. Hopefully. :/ Thanks for reading though and thank you for your reviews! I appreciate them! **


End file.
